Random Solangelo Dump Ground
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Random Solangelo one shots...please please please Review!


Nico sat in deep thought.

 _How?_

"Archers,positions!" Yelled Kayla,the head of the archery class. "Let's get those bows twanging!"

 _I'm no good at archery. I fight better with swords._

"DEAR GODS! 200,000,000 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS?!" An Apollo kid whizzed by. "YOUTUBE,I LOVE YOU!"

"What's with the screaming,Austin?" A Hermes kid,who happened to be walking past,asked.

"I GOT 200,000,00 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW!"

"Are you supposed to be happy? Sad? Sick?...Potatoed?" The Hermes kid asked.

"OMGOMGOMG I HAVE TO TELL WILL! HE IS ALWAYS LIKING MUSIC!" Austin dashed through,not minding everyone's weird stares at him.

 _Music? Hmm..._

Nico smiled faintly.

* * *

"A song...to Will. Will Solace,from the Apollo cabin."

A hushed and surprised silence-shock hung in the air,Nico wasn't the type to sing in camp fires. He hardly talked;singing was a big thing to ask from the son of Hades.

Yet,Chiron broke the silence with his laugh,and a wave of his hand;not showing his shock.

A few kids eyed Nico like he'd done the impossible thing,but he ignored them. He had to do this.

 _C'mon,Angelo. You have to come out with the truth one day oR the other. Jason already knows,and so does Percy. So does Annabeth. It will only be a matter of time before everyone knows,because you can't-_

"Hey Nico. Earth to Nico." Nico blinked from his thoughts."Stage fright,eh bro?" Percy smiled.

"What-? No-Just-grrr. Forget it." Nico muttered a prayer to Apollo and Aphrodite.

 _I'm in love with your son. Help me do this in his favourite way:music._

 _Please,My Lady Aphrodite,help me..._

Nico's eyes snapped open to a familiar music playing out of nowhere,which Nico had heard Will humming one day and was determined to learn it.

A blush creeped up to his face. Apollo _DID_ listen then. The gods were listening. He could literally hear Aphrodite squealing.

 _I must be mad. What am-?_

There was no time to think. The time had come for him to sing,as the karaoke continued. He had to.

 **Nan sumswigo sipeo i bami silheo**

( _I Want to breathe,I hate this night)_

 **Ijen kkaego sipeo kkumsogi silheo**

( _I want to wake up,I hate this dream)_

 **Nae ane gathyeoseo nan jueoisseo**

( _I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead)_

His eyes went anywhere but where the Apollo cabin was sitting. Anywhere but there. His eyes darted everywhere. His face felt like a stuffed tomato,and he was sure he looked like one too. Why had he agreed to do this?

 **Don't wanna be lonely**

 **Just wanna be yours**

A random Aphrodite girl let out a strangled squeal before she was thrown a pillow at by a member of the Hypnos cabin.

 _"He's good!"_

 _"He's good,but...it's a 'he'."_

 _"OMG A-"_

 _"THAT'S SO CUTE! A GAY PAIRING!"_

 **Wae iri kkamkkamhan geonji niga eopsneun i goseun**

 _(Why is so dark when you're not here?)_

 **Wiheomhajanha manggajin name moseup**

 _(It's dangerous how wrecked I am)_

 **Guhaejwo nal Nado nal jabeul su eopseo**

 _(Save me because I can't get a grip on myself)_

 **Nae simjangsoril deureobwo**

 _(Listen to my heart beat)_

 **Jemeosdaero Neol bureujanha**

 _(It calls you on its own)_

 **I ikkaman eodum sogeseo**

 _(Because in this pitch black darkness)_

 **Neoneun ireohge biccnanikka**

 _(You shine so brightly)_

A collective gasp came from the Aphrodite cabin girls as a few pretended to dramatically faint. Most of them were fans of BTS,A Korean boy band. They had known the meaning of the words,and were struggling with mixed reactions.

The Apollo cabin was silent,awed.

Even the Hypnos cabin was awake and watching.

The Athena cabin immediately researched for the words and found out the meanings,passing sheets to everyone.

The Hermes cabin went around sneaking stuff out of people's pockets while they were distracted.

The Hephaestus cabin was watching with interest,their tools away;watching the boy with the golden voice.

To make the long explanation short:No one had ever heard Nico sing. And this was absolutely amazing.

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me save me)_

 **I need your love before I fall,fall**

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me,save me)_

 **I need your love before I fall,fall**

Nico's heart pounded. He could barely look straight. He didn't want to. His head pounded;he couldn't believe this was happening. His brain refused to accept the fact that he was actually singing a song to Will Solace. He bared his heart into singing this song;the lyrics made sense to his life. His love for the blonde-haired boy;his misery drowning him.

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me save me)_

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me save me)_

He took a deep breath as he let the music continue. He prayed to all gods he could think of. Including Akhlys,the goddess of misery.

 _Please don't let me mess up. Please let Will say yes._

 _Please-_

Reality slapped Nico in the face as he realised he had missed his beat,and was staring into the sky for an abnormal amount of time-like he was Rachel the second before telling a prophecy.

He blinked.

Everyone blinked,watching silently,not knowing what to make of the moment. The music ended in a discordant stop,all stopping at once;what once was a nice pop song turned into mush.

Nico flushed.

 _Oh no. Why,what did I just do?! Ohgods,ohshit-_

Awkward silence.

A hand fell over his shoulder,and another bumped him clumsily,like how close friends do. Laughter erupted from the two of them as they cheered Nico.

"You devil of a..." One boy noogied his head. A flash of blonde passed his eyes and Nico's breath hitched. Only when the boy stopped,Nico realised he was Jason.

"You leave without us,eh?" The black haired boy asked. "Cmon,Neeks."

The music began again,and Nico blinked,too shocked to sing. Jason and Percy backed him up.

 **Oneulttara dari biccna**

 _(Today the moon shines brightly)_

 **Nae gieok sogui binkan**

 _(on the blank spot in my memories)_

 **Nal samkyeobeorin i lunatic**

 _(It swallowed me,this lunatic)_

 **Please save me tonight**  
(Please save me tonight,  
please save me tonight)

 **I chigi eorin gwanggi sok**

 _(Within this childish madness)_

 **Nareul guwonhaejul i bam**

 _(You will save me tonight)_

Percy and Jason sang Korean? Nico blinked in absolute pancake-level IQ. To his left,two more boys were pushed,both definitely unhappy about this opportunity.

"GO BABE!" Yelled Calypso.

 **Nana araji neoran guwani**

 _(I knew that your salvation)_

 **nae** **salmui ilbumyeo apeumeul**

 _(Is a part of my life)_

 **gamssajul yuilhan songil**

 _(And the only helping hand that will embrace my pain)_

 **The best of me,**  
 **nan neobakke eopsji**

( _You're the only thing I have)_

 **na dasi useul su idorok**

 _(Please raise your voice)_

 **deo nopyeojwo ni moksoril**

 _(So I can laugh again)_

 **Play on**

"You human piñata !" Piper yelled. "Go,Nico!"

A startled Nico slowly slipped into the lead again,his eyes finally catching the stoned figure of Will,sitting open-mouthed next to his sister Kayla.

 **Nae simjangsoril deureobwo**

 _(Listen to my heart beat)_

 **Jemeosdaero Neol bureujanha**

 _(It calls you on its own)_

 **I ikkaman eodum sogeseo**

 _(Because in this pitch black darkness)_

 **Neoneun ireohge biccnanikka**

 _(You shine so brightly)_

Nico's mind couldn't separate the reality from fantasy anymore. What he was presently doing seemed so surreal. He couldn't make out if it was one of the dreams he was having. If it was,he didn't want it to end. He wanted to lay in the comforting embrace of Will,wanted to rest his heart in the hands he trusted.

He realised he was singing alone. Percy and Jason seemed to have melted away when he wasn't noticing.

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me save me)_

 **I need your love before I fall,fall**

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me,save me)_

 **I need your love before I fall,fall**

 **gomawo naega naige haejwoseo**

 _(Thank you for letting me be me)_

 **i naega nalge haejwoseo**

 _(For letting me fly)_

 **ireon naege nalgael jwoseo**

 _(For giving me wings)_

 **kkogitadeon nal gae jwoseo**

 _(For straightening me out)_

 **dapdaphadeon nal kkaejwoseo**

 _(For waking me from being suffocated)_

 **kkum sogeman saldeon nal kkaewojwoseo**

 _(For waking me from a dream which was all I lived in)_

 **neol saenggakhamyeon nal gaeeoseo**

 _(When I think of you the sun comes out)_

 **seulpeum ttawin na gae jwosseo**

 _(So I give my sadness away)_

The camp fire suddenly became small. It was blue and hazy purple,with white dots in between. Artemis was playing her magic.

Moonlight dominated over the huge camp fire,but did not diminish the fire. Gentle wind blew. The music slowed,indicating the final verse.

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me save me)_

 **I need your love before I fall,fall**

 **Geu soneul naemireojwo save me save me**

 _(Give me your hand,save me,save me)_

 **I need your love before I fall,fall**

Nico stood,meeting none's eyes,hidden behind his black hair which covered his eyes.

Everyone stared at the boy in silence.

The flame cackled back to life,with red,yellow and orange seeping through in a fast rate. It shifted through like a lava lamp. There was pitch silence except the fire cackling.

Hazel was the first to react. She stood up and started to clap,her claps echoing the suddenly silent camp. Frank started to clap soon after her,standing up.

It was only a few moments before the everyone was screaming and hooting,some girls even dramatically wiping away tears.

"SING LIKE THAT AGAIN,MAN,YA DIG?!" A Hephaestus kid yelled,and soon Nico was hoisted up,off the ground,by all his new...'fans'.

When he was finally let down,Frank and Jason jogged up to him,socking and punching his shoulder playfully.

"DUDE! I mean-! What in the name of Zeus-?" Jason made hand guns at Nico. He winked. "Popular,eh?"

"He could be Apollo's kid,I mean-" Frank said. Then he stopped.

Nico literally grew an anime vein over his head. Frank sweat dropped. Jason smiled apologetically.

"So...speaking of Apollo kids,where's the one who's Nico type?" Percy asked,scaring the living day lights of Nico.

"P-Percy!" Nico stuttered."DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorr-eeeyyy!" Percy sang. "Where's Will 'Nico's type' Solace?"

Nico blushed. "Don't call him that."

"Awww. Wait,I'll make it better for you. Nico and Will,sitting in a tree,KISSING!" Jason stuck his tongue out.

"Jason-get-away-from-me-e." Nico sang back in an 'you're getting on my nerves' tone.

"First comes love,then comes marriage." Percy shoulder bumped Nico.

"Then son of Poseidon with a spinal damage." Nico sang with sass. [Nicsassy level:HIGH!DANGER!]

Nico noticed that the entire Apollo cabin was outside. Except one.

Will was not in the camp fire.

* * *

LoneAuthoress: I LOVE IT! BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Me: Dude chill. You introduced me to Percy Jackson,and I WILL tell you what happens next

Will: Bad pun

Me: Oops...Sorry


End file.
